Kirkwall High School
by xIvychaNx
Summary: AU - ¿Cómo hubiera sido la historia de Hawke de haber ocurrido en una Kirkwall adaptada a la época actual? - F.Hawke
1. El viaje

**Nota Previa:** Este fanfic ocurre en un universo alternativo, supongo que se verá en seguida pero aviso para que no haya confusión al leerlo. Es recomendable haber jugado al videojuego de Dragon Age 2 para entenderlo mejor, aparte de que está narrado en primera persona y siempre en orden cronológico. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Age 2_ y sus personajes, criaturas y términos son propiedad de _Bioware_. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Kirkwall High School. Capítulo 1.**

**El viaje.**

El traqueteo del autobús junto con el olor a orines y las incesantes quejas de Carver me hacían imposible el poder dormir. Estábamos los cuatro sentados en la parte trasera de ese trasto, rodeados de maletas y otros desgraciados como nosotros que se limitaban a ocupar sus asientos y dejar pasar las horas hasta que el conductor obrara el milagro de conseguir llevar aquél bus a la costa norte del país de una sola pieza. Habíamos tenido un día agotador, para no decir "de mierda", sobre todo mi madre, y las seis horas que llevábamos en aquella lata de conservas con ruedas no ayudaban a que mi humor mejorara. Por lo que es normal que, de tanto escuchar la incansable voz de mi hermano menor, acabara por responderle.

—Carver, son las dos de la noche, mamá por fin ha dejado de llorar y se ha quedado dormida y yo estoy de un humor de perros así que o cierras la boca o te arranco los dientes y hago pendientes con ellos. ¿Ha quedado claro? —Con el dedo levantado, amenacé a mi querido hermanito con un tono de voz bajo pero firme, el típico tono que usas cuando quieres gritar pero más te vale no hacerlo.

— ¡Perdóname, oh todopoderosa primogénita, por si me jode tener que cruzar todo el puto país porque ya no podemos ni caernos muertos en nuestra propia casa! ¡Todo por culpa de papá!

— ¿Podéis callaros? —Se escuchó la voz rota de Bethany por debajo de su cabello. Se había pasado las dos últimas horas con la frente pegada en la ventanilla, ocultándonos sus lágrimas y sin hablarnos mientras miraba como íbamos dejando atrás Ferelden.

Tanto Carver como yo la miramos como dos mabari que han sido regañados y, evitando cruzar nuestros ojos, nos quedamos en silencio.

Y así empieza mi historia. Divertida, ¿verdad? Aunque creo que será mejor si me explico un poco más.

Mi mundo, por así decirlo, se ha limitado toda la vida a Lothering, mi pueblo natal al sur de Ferelden, y sus alrededores. Y la verdad, podría quejarme de mi infancia, pero no fue tan mala: toda mi vida he sido hija de un mago apóstata, uno de los peores crímenes en todo Thedas, y cuando mi hermana Bethany empezó a lanzar su primer hechizo la situación no mejoró; pero aparte de eso siempre habíamos sido una familia unida. Evitábamos a los Templarios, íbamos a la Capilla a menudo, compartíamos la sal con nuestros vecinos y cuando papá volvía de trabajar nos contaba historias sobre dragones que no estaban encerrados en reservas, enanos que vivían en grandes ciudades bajo las montañas y elfos nómadas que viajaban de aquí para allí con sus caravanas.

Y la verdad, todo iba bien. Hasta que los Templarios, finalmente, cogieron a mi padre y lo detuvieron por mago ilegal. Fue una suerte que no añadieran a Bethany al lote, porque mi padre fue cuidadoso y supo mantener la magia de su hija menor en secreto, pero esa fue la única buena noticia que puedo sacar de aquello. Con papá preso en la Torre de los Magos, una de las mayores cárceles de Ferelden, todo se desmoronó. Mamá se sumió en la desesperación, nos culpaba de cualquier minucia y empezó a beber de más. Mientras, yo y Carver nos dedicamos a descargar nuestra ira metiéndonos en peleas callejeras después de la escuela y en algún que otro robo. Él era bueno repartiendo golpes con su bate metálico y a mí me encantaba sentirme útil reventando cerraduras. Pero en el fondo no somos unos malos bichos, simplemente no somos tan fuertes de espíritu como Bethany: fue la única capaz de mantenernos juntos como familia, creo que porque era la que, al ser maga, más unida estaba a papá y con más fuerza confiaba en que todo se solucionaría.

Hasta que ayer se presentaron delante de nuestra casa los Templarios. Se ve que papá se ha fugado de la Torre con un grupo de apóstatas que conoció allí cuando lo detuvieron hace ya tres años y no lo encuentran. Por otro lado, al ser un fugitivo, ha perdido el sueldo que ganaba comerciando mientras estaba encerrado, que era nuestro único sustento desde que mi madre perdió el trabajo. Así que aquí estamos: habiendo pagado nuestras deudas a cambio de nuestra casa y casi todo lo que había en ella, en dirección a Kirkwall y dejando atrás nuestra vida.

Miré a Carver por el rabillo del ojo. No podía juzgarlo por culpar a papá de lo que nos estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería que se viniera abajo. Con Bethany tan deprimida, porque era la que más unida estaba a nuestro padre, me sentía responsable de mantener la familia unida. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin obrar de hermana mayor, y era ahora o nunca.

Al rato me levanté, evitando maletas y alguna persona durmiendo en el suelo del autobús, e intenté llegar hasta el conductor para preguntarle cuánto viaje quedaba, hasta que alguien me cogió del brazo.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó una voz de mujer potente que provenía del asiento que tenía a mi derecha. —Espero que no intentes dedicarte a robar carteras cuando esta gente está dormida.

— ¿Q-qué?

Me sobresalté al ver a la mujer pelirroja y con pecas vestida con uniforme de militar que me estaba acusando de querer robar en aquél autobús de quinta categoría. Me quedé en silencio, barajando las miles de respuestas que podía darle, pero su mirada inquisidora y sus ropas estaban tan fuera de lugar allí que no pude evitar salirme de tema:

— ¿Y ese uniforme? ¡Nunca habría pensado que los miembros de la guardia de Ostagar viajaran en transporte público barato! Será que el Rey está recortando gastos.

La pelirroja me fulminó con la mirada y noté como un escalofrío me recorría de arriba abajo. Apartó el equipaje que tenía a su derecha, sentándose en el asiento de su lado y obligándome a que yo ocupara el hueco donde antes estaba ella.

—Te vas a quedar aquí para que no vacíes ni una sola cartera.

—Pero oye… No pretendía ni siquiera respirar en este bus sin pagar la cuota, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Tu cara me suena. Vaciabas bolsillos de vez en cuando por la zona donde hacía mis guardias, cerca de Ostagar —me vio tragar saliva y su mirada se endureció —. Y aunque ya no forme parte de la Guardia, sigo sintiéndome como una representante de la ley.

Mientras decía eso, soltó mi brazo. Me escamó aquél comentario y el silencio que lo siguió; esperé que no pretendiera dejarme con la curiosidad por saber su historia. Total, no podía dormir y, aparte de discutir con Carver, no había mejores cosas que hacer.

—Ya no lo hago. Robar, digo, o al menos eso pretendo hacer. No es algo que una joven de diecisiete años y con una familia por cuidar debería hacer. —Observé que mi comentario le arrancaba una pequeña sonrisa, y me di a mi misma luz verde para intentar satisfacer mi curiosidad. — ¿Pero qué es eso de que ya no eres una agente de la ley y el orden? Llevas el uniforme y tienes todo el aspecto de ser una justiciera nata.

—Pequeña… —comenzó, y yo puse cara de comer limones mientras esperaba que me cortara con cualquier frase de "no te metas en mi vida", sin embargo, continuó de forma diferente a la que esperaba —: Se podría decir que me he despedido. Hace poco que he perdido a mi marido en circunstancias poco agradables. Era Templario y un mago de sangre decidió que era divertido liquidarle cuando volvía a casa después de su última ronda del día, así que como veo que quedándome en Ostagar no podré superar nunca su pérdida, voy a la aventura.

Me quedé blanca y sin palabras. No sabría decir qué me sorprendió más, si su historia o el hecho de que la contara con una naturalidad que daba miedo. En seguida, al ver su mirada acusadora clavada en mí, entendí porqué me lo había narrado de ese modo.

—Y ahora te lo pensarás dos veces antes de preguntarle su vida a extraños que viajan en el bus.

Abrí y cerré las comisuras de mis labios sin pronunciar palabra, sintiendo una cresciente fascinación por ella. Aquella mujer lo había pasado más mal que yo, y sin embargo, era capaz de reaccionar de forma tan fría sólo para hacer callar a una curiosa molesta. Empecé a admirarla, encontrando en ella una fortaleza de mente que quería para mí algún día. Esa fuerza que tanto necesitaba para hacer que mi familia no se derrumbara.

Y hablé sin pensar.

— ¡Vente a Kirkwall con nosotros!

— ¿Mande? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Vas a la aventura, dejas atrás tu vida para poder volver a empezar. Nosotros también debemos empezar de nuevo, en Kirkwall, en las Marcas Libres, de donde es mi madre. ¡Seguro que allí encuentras tu lugar!

La pelirroja se echó a reír con un deje sarcástico, pero me daba igual que pensara que era una cría alocada y metomentodo: simplemente me gustaba lo poco que había visto de su forma de ser, no quería perder la oportunidad de conocer a una especie de ejemplo a seguir como ella.

—Me llamo Hawke. Bueno, es mi apellido, pero todos me llaman así —dije.

—Estás como una cabra.

—Pero tú no pierdes nada en ir a Kirkwall conmigo y mi familia, y así de paso aprovechas en vigilar que yo y mi hermano no nos dediquemos al hurto en masa.

¡Bingo! Con eso conseguí lo que quería: la mujer dejó de reírse y me miró de reojo. Luego se quedó pensando por largo rato, mientras yo la miraba con una sonrisa de expectación, hasta que me miró y habló.

—Soy Aveline Vallen. Y creo que puede ser una buena idea ir a Kirkwall, ni que sea para vigilar que una inconsciente como tú no haga ninguna tontería que pusiera en evidencia a todos los fereldanos. Porque tienes pinta de meterte en problemas como afición y profesión.

Ignoré aquella acusación, puesto que había sido formulada junto con una sonrisa de derrota, y por primera vez en bastante tiempo me sentí bien, aunque aquello no hubiera sido más que un loco capricho de querer conocer a alguien interesante. Así que, levantándome del asiento, prácticamente obligué a Aveline a sentarse con nosotros en la parte trasera del autobús, donde toda mi familia había caído presa del sueño. Esperaba que con aquello, todos fuéramos más capaces de poder encontrar algo bueno en la nueva vida que nos esperaba.

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Cómo va? Primero, me gustaría avisar de que este es el primer fanfic que escribo mínimamente en serio, al menos en unos siete años, que se dice rápido. Estoy habituada a escribir en roles de interpretación vía foros con algunos amigos y pensé que estaría bien hacer algo para colgarlo en Fanfiction, ¡pero está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba! Por cierto, siento mucho si encontráis faltas de ortografía o de construcción de oraciones, intento revisar los capítulos varias veces antes de colgarlos pero seguro que meto la pata en más de una ocasión. Y también pido perdón si uso expresiones que a los amigos de América Latina les puedan parecer extrañas, soy española e ignoro hasta qué punto puede sonarles extraño el lenguaje coloquial de acá.

Esta historia se me hizo un poco extraña al inicio, porque adaptar un mundo medieval a la actualidad tiene su cosa; pero tras dibujar a varios personajes de Dragon Age 2 con uniforme escolar, se me ocurrieron muchas ideas. ¡Me gustaría recibir reviews por el mero hecho de mejorar y saber si lo que escribo puede llegar a gustar o no, pero creo que en el fondo con que tres personas lo lean ya es más que suficiente!

¡En cuanto tenga corregidos los tres siguientes capítulos los colgaré sin falta, así que no os preocupéis porque la aventura de Hawke no ha hecho nada más que empezar!


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Nota Previa:** Este fanfic ocurre en un universo alternativo, supongo que se verá en seguida pero aviso para que no haya confusión al leerlo. Es recomendable haber jugado al videojuego de Dragon Age 2 para entenderlo mejor, aparte de que está narrado en primera persona y siempre en orden cronológico. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Age 2_ y sus personajes, criaturas y términos son propiedad de _Bioware_. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Kirkwall High School. Capítulo 2.**

**Primeras impresiones.**

Me maldije una y otra vez hasta aburrirme mientras esperaba sentada delante de la sala de profesores a que mi tutor me llamara. Aquella había sido la peor forma de empezar el primer día en el instituto de Kirkwall, y eso que le había prometido a Aveline tan solo dos días antes que me comportaría para no preocupar más a mi madre.

Hacía ya un tiempo que habíamos llegado a la gran ciudad de Kirkwall, para encontrarnos que mi tío ahora vivía en un cuchitril de un barrio situado justo al lado un gueto de elfos porque había perdido la casa de sus padres y casi toda la herencia apostando a los dados. Aquello afectó mucho a mi madre, que hacía años que no sabía nada de su hermano y la situación la pilló por sorpresa, pero tras un par de numeritos dramáticos y escenas victimistas salió a buscar trabajo para acabar sirviendo mesas en un pequeño restaurante familiar.

Mientras tanto, yo y los gemelos nos matriculamos al instituto, y según pasaban los días antes de la ceremonia de apertura, iba quedando con Aveline de vez en cuando para ver cómo le iba. Creo que al Hacedor le gusta que la gente no delinca y esas cosas, porque ella por su parte había conseguido un trabajo en la Guardia de la ciudad y tenía un piso pequeño en un barrio que, al menos, no olía a alcantarilla.

En cuanto a por qué estoy esperando a que mi nuevo tutor me pegue la primera bronca escolar del año, no es difícil de explicar.

Por la mañana me había presentado con Carver y Bethany al Instituto de Kirkwall, dispuesta a comportarme como una alumna mínimamente decente y evitar problemas. El edificio, grande y con aspecto de nuevo, se erigía con tres pisos de altura y era rodeado por un amplio patio. Alumnos a montones entraban por las puertas y se dirigían a la gran sala de actos donde el director, un tal Marlowe Dumar, nos dedicó una aburrida hora de palabrería sobre el futuro y las responsabilidades. Me divertí observando los arcos del tejado, las cortinas de la tarima de la sala, el horario recién entregado de mi curso y algunos alumnos, supuestamente de mi clase, que se dedicaban a hablar sobre mí por ser la novedad. Acabada la ceremonia, acompañé a mis hermanos a su aula con los de primero y me fui a buscar mi clase entre los pasillos de aquel edificio que no conocía de nada; cuando me choqué de frente con un tipo notablemente más bajito que yo que no había visto venir.

— ¡Joder, ¿podrías mirar dónde vas? ¡Pocos enanos que he visto en la vida y he tenido que chocarme con el más ciego de todos!

Y, desgraciadamente, el enano barbudo al que le acababa de gritar era el tutor de mi curso, Bartrand Tethras.

— ¿Te crees que esta es forma de hablarle a un profesor? —Empezó a gritarme cuando, al fin, me llamó para entrar en la sala de docentes — ¡Te juro por Andraste que no te voy a abrir expediente por esto sólo porque es el primer día del curso, señorita Hawke! ¡La próxima vez, sé más respetuosa!

El discurso se alargó por diez minutos más, en los que me dediqué a pensar en posibles motivos por los que el Hacedor había hecho que mi tutor, el enano malcarado con el que me había ido a chocar, tenía la primera hora del primer día de clases libre para poder echarme la bronca largo y tendido. Por suerte, se aburrió rápido de mí y tras decirme que me castigaba sin poder ir a una futura excursión a no sé qué ruinas de un Thaig enano muy antiguo, me dejó libre para asistir a la segunda hora de mi primer día lectivo allí.

Aunque en realidad, antes de poder llegar al aula, otro enano decidió interceptarme de camino nada más salir de la sala de profesores.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo causar una buena impresión, pequeña.

—Oh, por favor… —Le miré des de mi "aventajada" posición en las alturas, con cara de resignación y cansancio. —Dime que nadie me ha pegado en la espalda un cartel de "me encanta comer ojos de enano todas las mañanas"… Me niego a creer que el Hacedor me odie tanto como para enviarme a todo enano de Kirkwall a por mi cuello.

El hombre explotó en risas, y en ese momento pude fijarme en dos cosas: primera, que aquel enano era muy raro por no tener barba, algo que creía indispensable en alguien de su raza, o al menos así era en las fábulas. Y la segunda era que no llevaba uniforme pero sí camisa y una chaqueta de cuero larga, por lo que supuse que era otro profesor. Me lo quedé mirando en silencio, con ambas cejas levantadas a causa de la sorpresa, hasta que consiguió controlar sus carcajadas.

— ¡Parece que cada vez vas a mejor! Tranquila, no me importa si comes ojos de enano por las mañanas, hay muchos que ni los necesitan y que estarían mejor sin ellos —dicho eso, me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara —. Varric Tethras, profesor de literatura y escritor a tiempo libre. Más concretamente, tu profesor de literatura, señorita Hawke. —Le miré más extrañada todavía y rió otra vez —Hay pocos alumnos nuevos en cursos que no sean de primero, pequeña. Verás rápido que estoy muy metido en todos los temas sociales de este lugar y conozco a prácticamente todo el mundo —levantó los hombros y siguió —. No sé por qué, los alumnos tienden a confiar en mí, ¿te lo puedes creer? Si la "máquina de rumores" de esta escuela publicara una gaceta semanal, sería su primer subscriptor.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una risita.

—Pues no sabría decirte por qué. ¿Quién confiaría en un enano sin barba?

—Por ejemplo, los alumnos que casi son expulsados en su primer día por insultar a un profesor —bromeó, aunque yo puse cara de circunstancias —. Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, conozco a Bartrand bastante como para saber que hay días en los que a todos nos gustaría encerrarlo en el primer lugar insonoro de la zona: es mi hermano.

—Ya lo he supuesto, ambos habláis por los codos —bromeé y el profesor se puso a reír. A decir verdad, entendía el porqué los alumnos confiaban en él —. Aunque a lo mejor me estoy pasando con las confianzas… Soy un poco bocazas, si me excedo con la lengua puede expulsarme del país cuando deseé, profesor.

— ¡Oh, venga, ahora no me vengas con esas! ¡Has puesto furioso a Bartrand, empezabas a caerme bien! —Me sonrió. A decir verdad, como hombre no estaba mal, aunque tuviera el pelo algo largo y demasiados centímetros de menos; así que supongo que fue natural que me sonrojara un poco. ¡Soy una chica a fin de cuentas, maldición! —Escucha, intentaré que mi hermano te levante el castigo de la excursión, pero tendrás que poner de tu parte: hacer los deberes, meterte en menos líos y aprobar al menos el cuarenta por ciento de tus exámenes.

Bufé, mientras varios grupos de alumnos empezaron a salir de sus aulas por el cambio de primera hora a segunda.

—Me dan igual las ruinas, los Thaigs y todas esas chorradas.

—No te darían igual si supieras que a tu tutor y profesor de historia, Bartrand, siempre pone un examen crucial sobre esa excursión. No ir sería suicidar tu nota de esa asignatura un trimestre entero —me informó con una sonrisa mientras daba media vuelta para irse al aula donde, por lo que supuse, debía dar la siguiente clase —. ¡Cuídate!

Observé cómo se iba a tiempo que el profesor se dedicaba a mandar saludos a varios grupos de alumnos con los que se iba cruzando. Me rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cuello con una sonrisa en los labios para mí misma, pensando que quizá haber insultado a un profesor y haberme saltado la primera hora de clase habían sido cosas productivas, a fin de cuentas. Sin esperar mucho más, me fui hacia mi clase y entré en el aula.

La sala era larga y estaba coronada con una pizarra, una gran mesa de profesor delante y tres filas de mesas dobles para que los alumnos se sentaran de dos en dos. Podría haberme fijado en las ventanas que daban al patio o en las estanterías con libros en la parte de atrás del aula, pero me fue imposible: me llamó más la atención que varios grupos de gente hablando entre ellos se quedaran en silencio nada más verme entrar. Fue un momento, por lo menos, incómodo, más parecido a las pesadillas recurrentes en series de televisión en la que el protagonista se da cuenta de que no lleva pantalones. Sin embargo, llevaba puesta la minifalda, tapando lo que tenía que tapar, y por muy horroroso que fuera en uniforme no era algo por lo que debía llamar la atención: todos íbamos iguales. Así que con aquellos ojos pegados a mi nuca acompañados de cuchicheos me puse a buscar algún asiento libre al lado de alguien que hubiera quedado solo la hora anterior.

Finalmente, encontré el único lugar desocupado: en una de las mesas de la parte central del aula que tocaban la pared de las ventanas, pero el asiento que daba al interior, y al lado de un muchacho con aspecto de melancólico y solitario que escuchaba música con sus auriculares, ignorando todo a su alrededor y mirando hacia fuera. Pude suponer con cierta facilidad el por qué de que aquél asiento estuviera vacía, el elfo no tenía pinta de ser precisamente el más divertido de la granja. Me senté, percatándome que más de la mitad de la clase seguía mirándome.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —pregunté para mí misma, en voz baja.

Escuché una risita divertida a mi izquierda que provenía de una chica con un piercing bajo el labio. Su piel morena y el enorme escote que regalaba a la vista, gracias a unos botones desabrochados de más de su camisa, hicieron que me quedara con su cara a la primera. Había aparecido de un par de mesas detrás de mí y se había plantado a mi lado, hablándome de forma tan natural que no sabía si sentirme cómoda con ella o molesta por su risita parecida a una burla hacia alguien que te divierte.

—Mujer, no es normal que la alumna nueva que gente jura haber visto en la ceremonia de apertura se presente en el aula una hora más tarde de lo normal —dijo la morena —. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has cargado a alguien? Sería divertida una historia así.

Sus ojos brillaron con interés, casi tanto como sus pendientes dorados, y un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Tenía la extraña sensación de que me evaluaba.

—Esto, sí, genial… —dije, mirando hacia otro lado y dándome cuenta de que el chico que tenía dos mesas más adelante, un muchacho rubio con el pelo largo, perilla y coleta, me miraba de forma suspicaz. Cada vez todo aquello me incomodaba más —Sé que es un deporte mundial esto de meterse con la nueva, sobre todo si los rumores apuntan a que ha liquidado a alguien a disparos durante la primera hora…

— ¿Disparos? ¿Eso es verdad? —Escuché que la voz curiosa de alguien varios asientos detrás de mí, aunque fue ignorada por todos los que estaban escuchándonos: parecía que yo era lo más interesante de entre los varios pares de ojos que me miraban a mi alrededor.

—…pero parad ya, por favor. Según qué miradas me dan escalofríos —acabé, bajando algo la voz y mirando de forma acusadora a la chica del escote y al rubio que parecía observarme como su padre fuera Templario y yo acabara de hacer figuras en el aire con magia de sangre.

— ¿Eso va por mi también? —Preguntó tipo de la perilla, levantando una ceja y frunciendo más el ceño. Los dos alumnos sentados delante de mí, la morena y los otros que estaban al loro de la escenita se giraron hacia él —No me metas en el mismo saco que la acosadora de tu derecha cuando yo ni te he saludado, gracias…

Ofendido, el rubio se dio la vuelta mirando al frente, y de forma egoísta me alegré de que un par de ojos menos dejaran de escrutarme. Al escucharle, me di cuenta de que al hablar tenía acento de Ferelden, sin embargo, de nada servía encontrar puntos en común entre yo y un chico al que acababa de ofender por algún motivo oculto. A fin de cuentas, era él el que me miraba como si mi sola existencia ofendiera a su persona.

—Me llamo Isabela—se presentó la morena —. Después tienes al quejica de Anders dos mesas delante de ti. Simpático, ¿verdad? Luego tenemos al borde de Fenris a tu izquierda, contemplando la nada por la ventana —explicó mientras mi compañero parecía no percatarse, o más bien ignorar, todo lo que pasaba dentro del aula —. En las dos mesas a tu derecha estan Sebastian el estudiante de intercambio soso junto a Feynriel el incomprendido. —Ambos miraron a Isabela ofendidos, cosa que era normal, pero me alegré de ver que gracias a eso dejaban de mirarme. — Grace la intimidadora es la que está al lado de Anders, y si viajamos más para la otra punta de la clase encontrarás a la elfa del comentario que ha sido ignorado por todos, Orana la poco agraciada, sentada al lado de su señoría el hijo del director: Saemus. Ser su amiga no te ayudará a aprobar, te aviso. Y yo —señaló un par de asientos que estaban al fondo del aula —me siento allí junto al señor "al-salir-de-aquí-me-alisto-a-los-templarios" Keran…

Los alumnos que habían escuchado la extraña presentación de Isabela, sobre todo los aludidos, se iban ofendiendo y molestando uno a uno hasta que, finalmente, dejaron de mirarnos. Excepto la elfa que tenía los ojos demasiado maquillados y el hijo del director, que gracias a que se encontraban algo lejos de donde estábamos no habían escuchado nada des del principio. Miré a la morena, resultaba ser todo un personaje y, sin embargo, también parecía no caer demasiado bien, aunque no era de extrañar con aquellos comentarios envenenados explicados como quien hace un pronóstico del clima.

—Ya los irás conociendo, o no, tampoco te pierdes nada —siguió mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se reía para si misma—. No me tengas miedo, a miradas no te puedo hacer daño, ¿no? Es sólo que eres… interesante.

Abrí los ojos como platos sin ninguna respuesta inteligente para contestarle, mientras notaba movimiento en el asiento de al lado.

—Isabela, acaba de entrar el profesor —mi compañero de mesa avisó a la chica del piercing, y vi con desesperanza como Bartrand entraba por la puerta.

De repente, Isabela decidió para si misma que era mejor idea dejar de hablarme sin que pudiera dar explicaciones o presentarme, y quedarse con la versión de que llegaba tarde porque había cometido un asesinato por algún pasillo. Al parecer, me había ganado fama de macarra en potencia cuando sólo había cometido el error de chocarme con el enano equivocado.

Asqueada, miré al tal Fenris quitarse los auriculares, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me devolvió la mirada. Me fijé que tenía un extraño tatuaje del labio hasta el cuelo y más allá, y empecé a preguntarme si aquello era una moda entre los elfos de Kirkwall, aunque al cabo de un rato sus ojos empezaron a clavárseme como agujas, transformando aquello en una especie de batalla hostil de miradas en la cual decidí perder.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté mientras retiraba los ojos de él —Siento si te molesto sentándome a tu lado, esto parece más cómodo que el suelo.

Frunció el ceño y mientras guardaba su i-pod en la mochila, me respondió.

—En absoluto, aunque dejo en constancia que no he dicho nada para que me respondas de ese modo.

Me sentí algo culpable y me dispuse a pedirle perdón, siendo interrumpida por la risa irónica del rubio que me había dejado mal hacía nada. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué demonios podría haberle hecho yo a alguien como él, cuando me di cuenta de que el elfo parecía intentar asesinar con los ojos al tal Anders. Me los miré un par de veces, observando sus miradas desafiantes el uno hacia el otro antes de que ambos volvieran la vista a la pizarra. De golpe creí entender el por qué de la hostilidad del rubio hacia todos lo que estaban sentados dos mesas tras él, pero me parecía tonto que me odiara sólo por estar al lado de su archienemigo o fuese cual fuese la relación de aparente odio de esos dos.

—Una cosa… —le susurré a Fenris, que me miró de reojo —No pretendía…

— ¡Señorita Hawke! —Cerré los ojos con resignación al escuchar la voz de Bartrand, a la vez que me senté recta y vi como se dirigía a mí con cierto retintín —No hay ningún concurso hoy de molestar a tutores, así que estaría bien que se callara y atendiera en clase.

Esta vez absolutamente toda el aula me observaba en silencio, y no pude hacer otra cosa que pedirle perdón de forma escueta al profesor y mirar con desprecio las nubes que cruzaban el cielo para controlar mi frustración.

Siempre me habían dicho que las primeras impresiones son lo más importante cuando quieres conocer gente, y también ayudan a poder formar una nueva idea de ti misma. Pues si eso era verdad, me acababa de construir una mala imagen general a base de primeras impresiones desastrosas. Y el curso nada más acababa de comenzar.

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Buenas! Allá va el capítulo dos, por fin empieza la "vida de Hawke en Kirkwall" o también se podría decir que, finalmente, empieza el fic por la parte interesante. Porque vamos, el anterior capítulo era un poco prólogo, y sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de hacer aparecer ya a Hawke en el instituto.

No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que pronto colgaré los siguientes. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La hora del descanso

**Nota Previa:** Este fanfic ocurre en un universo alternativo, supongo que se verá en seguida pero aviso para que no haya confusión al leerlo. Es recomendable haber jugado al videojuego de Dragon Age 2 para entenderlo mejor, aparte de que está narrado en primera persona y siempre en orden cronológico. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Age 2_ y sus personajes, criaturas y términos son propiedad de _Bioware_. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Kirkwall High School. Capítulo 3.**

**La hora del descanso.**

Nada más sonar el timbre que anunciaba el descanso, recogí mis cosas y empecé a salir de allí tan rápida como una bala. Llevaba sobre mi espalda dos horas de incesante parloteo de Bartrand sobre la planificación de la asignatura de historia, rato en el que me pregunté quién era el idiota que un lunes por la mañana ponía dos horas seguidas de la apasionante clase del enano. Sólo quería encontrar a mis hermanos y saber cómo les había ido, pero la voz profunda de mi compañero de mesa me congeló en mi sitio y me obligó a girarme.

—Perdón, pero has cogido mi bolígrafo cuando has recogido tus cosas.

Parpadeé dos veces, sorprendida. No sé porqué pero en ese momento esperaba que me criticara, insultara o se metiera conmigo, ya que aquello había sido lo habitual durante la mañana. Algo cabizbaja, sobretodo porque no me había disculpado con él antes, le respondí.

—Oh, vaya… Perdóname, espera, ahora te lo devuelvo —dije mientras ponía mi mochila sobre la mesa y empezaba a rebuscar por dentro el bolígrafo del elfo.

— ¡Pero no pidas perdón! ¡Eres una sanguinaria asesina, ¿recuerdas? —Isabela entró de golpe en la conversación, arrodillándose al lado de mi mesa y apoyando los codos sobre ella. Fenris puso cara de desagrado, tomó lo suyo y se marchó sin decir nada. Yo sólo puse los ojos en blanco —O me debo estar equivocando, quizá te limitas a las violaciones. No pasa nada, llegar tarde a una clase por violar a alguien es normal, nos ha pasado a todos.

—Sin ánimo de ofender —le dije, mientras me reía de forma irónica por su comentario —, pero no creo que seas el tipo de chica al que le haga falta violar a alguien, precisamente.

—Tranquila, no me ofendes, aunque creo que es porque no me has desagradado del todo —aclaró sin tapujos mientras recogía su bolsa y empezaba a marcharse —. Llegas a ser otro tipo de persona y te rajo aquí mismo. ¡Hasta luego!

Con una sonrisa, se fue del aula dejándome otra vez con cara de idiota. No le di vueltas a lo de rajarme, esperando que aquello fuera una forma de hablar: a fin de cuentas, estábamos en un instituto público, y hay veces en que estos sitios son peores que los bajos fondos. Observé cómo la gente iba saliendo, recordando de forma divertida algunos de los nombres que me había dicho antes la morena: Sebastian, Saemus, Orana… Quizá más adelante me hacía falta recordarlos.

Cerré mi mochila y me fijé en que Anders me miraba de reojo, todavía con aspecto resentido. Aquello me escamó, y aunque quería pasar de todo el mundo e irme a comer con mis hermanos, tanta mirada hostil empezaba a tocarme la moral. Decidida a encarar el asunto de forma responsable, sin amenazas o palabrotas, me acerqué a tu mesa para hablarle.

—Hey, no sé qué te he hecho pero si te ha molestado algo de lo que he dicho…

—No realmente. Me voy a comer, hasta luego.

Dicho y hecho, se marchó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Ni me fijé en el leve brillo azulado de sus ojos, que si no me equivocaba eran marrones cinco minutos antes, dado que estaba más ocupada canalizando mi rabia para no dedicarle un bonito insulto de rango máximo a él y toda su estirpe en voz alta con media clase como público. Había decidido comportarme, es más, debía comportarme si quería ir a aquella maldita excursión que suponía un aprobado o un suspenso, y si me dedicaba gritarle improperios al primer capullo que tuviera a mano, mi plan no iba a salir bien.

Lo que sí que hice fue coger mis cosas con rabia, encontrar a mis hermanos y desahogarme con ellos.

— ¡Cómo os lo cuento! ¡En este instituto están majaras! Entre la tipa con pinta de ser la zorra odiada de la clase y el esquizofrénico del rubito me han dejado todos a cuadros. Y después tenemos los uniformes… —Me levanté un poco la falda mientras mis hermanos pequeños, sentados cada uno a un lado del banco donde estábamos pasando el descanso, me escuchaban — ¿De verdad hace falta llevar uniformes en un instituto público?

—Me han contado que es cosa del ayuntamiento. En Kirkwall sólo hay una escuela pública y los políticos quieren que demos buena imagen de cara a fuera. Pero ya sabéis: aunque el ogro se vista de seda, ogro se queda —dijo Bethany, mirando a Carver para que se molestara. Lo consiguió: su mellizo intentó pegarle un golpe en la pierna suave, pero lo paré y le froté la cabeza mientras nosotras dos nos echamos a reír.

—Pues me parece una tontería si la mitad de alumnos se dejan la corbata o el lazo en casa y se entretienen abriéndose los botones de la camisa que asoma bajo este chaleco de punto. ¡Además, son incómodos!

— A mí me gustan —añadió Carver —. Alegran a la vista tantas faldas, sobre todo las que son más cortas de lo que deberían. —Bethany le miró mal mientras yo seguía riéndome con él. Se colocó un poco bien el pelo con la mano y siguió —: Has hablado de un tío que se ha pasado toda la mañana mirándote mal. ¿Vamos y le rompemos los dedos?

—Oh sí, una idea fantástica, chaval. Y ya que estamos, vamos al gimnasio a por un bate de baseball para ti, una cuerda para estrangular para mí, nos volvemos a inventar un nombre chulo para una banda callejera y reventamos algunos coches —dije, con notable sarcasmo.

Carver puso cara de pocos amigos y Bethany sonrió. A decir verdad, aquellos últimos días parecía más animada. Seguía muy deprimida por la decepción que se había llevado con lo de papá, pero al menos parecía que volvía a ser la de antes, al menos en parte. Me animaba pensar que era gracias a mi promesa de no ser un asco de ejemplo fraternal y a que la fortaleza de Aveline también la había impresionado de alguna forma. En cuanto a nuestro hermano, seguía siendo el de siempre, sólo que ahora al no tenerme a mí de "jefa mafiosa" se moderaba con lo de meterse en líos. Algo es algo.

—Me voy —dijo, levantándose de la mesa y mirándonos a las dos —. Mis consejos no son de vuestro agrado, lady Hawke número uno y lady Hawke número dos, así que me piro.

— ¡Hey, podrías quedarte, todavía no hemos criticado a los profesores, el estado de los lavabos y las pintadas divertidas de "Cullen ama a Surana" en las mesas!

Sin responderme Carver se marchó, y yo sólo le dediqué un suspiro resignado de despedida.

—Tu hermano mellizo es un imbécil, Bethany. ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros, ya que estamos en ello? ¿También os acusan de asesinatos y violaciones en masa?

—No, no —rió mi hermana pequeña —. Ha estado bien. No es que hayamos hecho amigos ni nada parecido, pero Carver parece llevarse bien con el chico que se sienta a su lado. Y yo… bueno, tiempo al tiempo.

En ese momento vi aparecer a Isabela cerca de allí y me levanté, diciéndole a Bethany que lo sentía pero que no quería que me viera la chica morena. Mi hermana observó a la "famosa Isabela" y me dijo que no había ningún problema, así que me dispuse a adentrarme patio hacia dentro. Sin embargo, en el último instante observé que mi compañera de clase no estaba sola: iba rodeada de un grupo de cinco chicos que parecían querer impresionarla mientras gesticulaban mucho y dos de ellos le pasaban brazos por la cintura. No me extraño saber que era alguien tan popular, pero me extrañé mucho al ver que les dijo algo mientras sonreía y, de repente, todos se marcharon muy enfadados e incluso llegué a escuchar algún insulto.

Me sorprendió ver que Isabela se había quedado totalmente sola, con varias docenas de chicas mirándola con desprecio, y que a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Sin embargo seguí mi camino, esperando que no me viera y decidiera que estar conmigo era mejor que pasar el descanso sola.

El patio era grande, con un par de zonas amplias con césped y árboles, muchos bancos y una pista de fútbol rodeada por un circuito de atletismo justo delante del gimnasio. Oteé rápidamente el lugar sin encontrar nada importante, simplemente un gran montón de caras desconocidas disfrutando de su descanso. Así que di media vuelta para volver al edificio de la escuela, encontrando a Fenris sentado consigo mismo en un banco apartado cerca de un de las salidas al patio del instituto.

Entré sin decirle nada, ya que estaba escuchando música y a lo mejor se tomaba mi intromisión como algo molesto. Dentro seguí mi paseo por los pasillos, haciendo un reconocimiento del terreno, encontrando la biblioteca, el aula de música y la capilla de la escuela, donde al curiosear dentro encontré al tal Sebastian de mi clase rezándole al Hacedor. Me fui de allí hasta que empecé a escuchar pasos detrás de mí. Me giré de golpe y vi a Carver varios metros en la lejanía, medio escondido en una de las escaleras que bajaban abajo.

—Uh… —Por su reacción de sorpresa, pude entender que no quería que lo pillara siguiéndome. Levanté una ceja, molesta —Si pretendías espiarme, búscate otro pasatiempo: tus pisadas suenan como las de un Bronto.

Mi hermano acabó de subir los escalones que le quedaba y, avergonzado, se acercó a mí. Estuve acosándolo con la mirada hasta que decidió hablar.

— ¡Oye, no me mires así! ¡Te he visto dar vueltas sola por el instituto y me ha parecido raro! Ya sabes, a lo mejor me necesitabas y…

—Carver —le corté, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros —. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que le prometí a Aveline? ¿A Bethany? No más buscar peleas, no más "los Hawke y su panda". Así que no hace falta preocuparse porque no voy a quitarle el dinero a ningún chico.

Carver no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza con gesto dolito y se fue por donde había venido. Me quedé en el sitio y suspiré, mientras vi como por donde se había ido mi hermano aparecía Anders. Al llegar al mismo piso que yo se limitó a mirarme y seguir subiendo por las escaleras de subida al lado de las que acababa de tomar, en dirección a la azotea. Yo le dediqué una bonita mirada de asco y di media vuelta para seguir mi recorrido, pero vi algo caer de su mochila. Mientras sus pasos iban subiendo, permanecí en mi sitio identificando el objeto blanco que estaba en el suelo, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor iba a ser acercarme y cogerlo.

Era una especie de mapa plegado de una zona montañosa que, por lo que supuse, se trataba de la localización de unas ruinas. Me lo miré de cerca, viendo que habían marcadas varias rutas y nombres por aquí y por allí, y a un lado, junto al logo del Gobierno de las Marcas Libres, había la frase de "Mapa de la reserva de las Ruinas del Thaig Primigenio y los Caminos de las Profundidades colindantes".

— ¿Qué es esto? —me pregunté, mientras miraba las escaleras en dirección a la azotea. Me guardé el mapa en la mochila y me quedé en silencio mirando hacia arriba.

El descanso duraba una hora y sólo habían pasado treinta y cinco minutos, por lo que era normal que el pasillo estuviera desierto y silencioso. Un montón de voces se escuchaban a través de las ventanas abiertas, por las que entraba el suave fresquito de inicios de septiembre, y yo estaba allí plantada mirando hacia las escaleras de la azotea pensando si era mejor devolverle el mapa al señor borde luego en clase o en ese momento. Algo resignada, recordé que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y al menos eso era una forma más entretenida de pasar el descanso que dar vueltas por pasillos semi deséticos.

Subí a la azotea hasta encontrarme con la puerta que daba al exterior, pero cuando fui a abrirla estaba cerrada. Arrufé la nariz extrañada, preguntándome dónde podía estar el rubio, mientras pensaba que era imposible que hubiera salido fuera con una llave para cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, aquello no era un reto para mí: en Lothering había practicado el noble arte de abrir cerraduras tantas veces que casi parecía que me atara los cordones. Con una sonrisa irónica, usé el típico truco de la horquilla de pelo para abrir la puerta, y una vez hube hecho el trabajo abrí suavemente el pomo y salí al exterior. Me quedaría corta diciendo que, una vez allí, aluciné.

Anders, con su mochila a varios metros de él y sin percatarse de que había abierto la puerta, estaba lanzando pequeñas llamas por sus manos mientras intentaba dominarlas, recordándome a papá y Bethany cuando practicaban juntos la magia en secreto. Negué con la cabeza sin retirar la mirada de él, tan absorta que no llegué a escuchar los pasos que se acercaban por mi retaguardia.

Anders era un mago ilegal que practicaba magia en la azotea de la escuela, y no sólo eso: Carver apareció por detrás de mí gritando de rabia y se abalanzó hacia el apóstata.

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Siento el título, normalmente no soy muy original con ellos pero creo que hoy me he superado, jajaja! En fin, aquí está el capítulo tres. A decir verdad, este lo escribí de golpe junto con el dos y el cuatro, sin embargo, los voy a colgar a intervalos separados para mantener un poco la "intriga" y el ritmo de la historia. Y ya de paso, para darme tiempo de escribir un poco más, que a partir de esta semana mi tiempo libre ha caído en picado.

¡Nada más, espero que lo disfrutéis! ¡Y por cierto, si queda alguna duda sobre cómo son los uniformes, en cuanto los tenga acabados colgaré algunos dibujos del grupo de Hawke en uniforme que tengo empezados! ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Anders

**Nota Previa:** Este fanfic ocurre en un universo alternativo, supongo que se verá en seguida pero aviso para que no haya confusión al leerlo. Es recomendable haber jugado al videojuego de Dragon Age 2 para entenderlo mejor, aparte de que está narrado en primera persona y siempre en orden cronológico. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Age 2_ y sus personajes, criaturas y términos son propiedad de _Bioware_. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Kirkwall High School. Capítulo 4.**

**Anders.**

Cuando Anders vio a mi hermano correr hacia él con cara de mabari rabioso y los puños cerrados, dejó de lanzar sus hechizos y retrocedió dos pasos, con la suerte de caer de culo al suelo y esquivar el puñetazo que mi hermano iba a propinarle en toda la cara.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo? —gritó el rubio.

— ¡Eres un puto apóstata, cabrón! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer magia en el instituto? —Carver tampoco se cortaba con los berridos, aunque en él era normal.

Anders se levantó del suelo para encarar a mi hermano, y realmente me asusté cuando sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un extraño color azul, al igual que algunas partes de su cara, como si su piel tuviera vetas al estilo vasija resquebrajada, pero resplandecientes. Me alarmé al verlos así y no pude contenerme: cogí mi mochila y la lancé con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo diana en la cabeza de mi compañero de clase. Mi bolsa voló por los aires, rodando a varios metros del punto de impacto, mientras que Anders volvió a entrar en contacto con el duro cemento del tejado.

Cerré la puerta de la azotea y corrí hacia ellos dos, hecha una furia.

— ¡¿Cómo podéis ser tan gilipollas? —Grité —No, de verdad: ¿cómo?

Ambos me miraron con cara de no entender nada. En Anders era normal: no me había visto entrar y lo primero de lo que se había percatado había sido del ataque del loco de mi hermano y de mi mochila voladora. Y Carver, supongo que se sorprendió de ver que también estaba enfadada con él.

— ¡Tú! —Le pegué un cachete a mi hermano, de los que duelen. — ¡No me vuelvas a seguir en tu maldita vida a no ser que yo te lo pida! ¿Es que allá abajo he hablado con tu doble o qué? —Le pegué otro capón; se lo merecía. — ¿No ves que te podría haber calcinado vivo o algo peor? ¡Imbécil! —Le metí un último golpe en la cabeza, ya por el placer de hacerlo.

Anders, que se acababa de levantar del suelo por segunda vez, me empezó a mirar como si todo aquello fuera ajeno a él y no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Le pegué un puñetazo a Carver en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo, para asegurarme de que no se fuera de allí, y me encaré al mago, que ahora me miraba con miedo.

—Y tú, grandísimo capullo… —Le lancé el mapa a la cara, pegándole fuerte. —Subiendo hacia aquí se te ha caído esto, pero creo que tenemos mejores cosas de las que hablar. ¡¿Qué haces? Y no lo de ser un mago ilegal, no… De eso ya estoy acostumbrada. ¡¿Qué haces lanzando conjuros en la azotea? ¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa, que eres tan tonto que te mandan a espiar a alguien y tocas el timbre o qué?

Se quedó mudo mientras Carver se quejaba en el suelo a mi lado. Me lo quedé mirando con tanta intensidad y rabia que podría haberle prendido fuego de haberlo rociado con combustible, hasta que encontró el valor de hablar.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¡¿Quién es el loco que me ha llamado "puto apóstata"? —preguntó a la defensiva, señalando al sufrido de Carver.

—Es mi hermano menor, me ha seguido. Y yo te he seguido a ti para devolverte el mapa. Y espera a que no aparezca mi otra hermana por la puerta diciéndome que ha seguido a Carver.

Anders frunció el ceño, enfadado, aunque esta vez no brilló. Fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta de que eso de brillar no era normal, o al menos Bethany y papá nunca lo hicieron. Pero no pude preguntar, él fue más rápido.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para seguirme?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para hacer magia en un lugar tan público, grandísimo tonto del culo?

—No sé si te has fijado, pero antes de que forzaras la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Me crees tan tonto como para hacer conjuros delante de la pista de fútbol?

Apreté los dientes, en aquello tenía razón: yo había forzado la cerradura. Pero no pensaba ceder, era él el de los hechizos y el de las puertas misteriosamente cerradas.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo has cerrado tú esta puerta? ¿Con magia, o es que has birlado la llave?

—Nada de eso… —Me respondió Anders, aunque se notaba que, en cierto modo, lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared —Digamos que el conserje tiene la misma opinión que yo acerca de la crueldad de las leyes en contra de los apóstatas, y me presta la azotea cuando la necesito.

—Hermana… —En la voz de Carver había dolor, pero al menos se había recuperado lo suficiente como para ponerse a mi lado de cuclillas —Te has pasado, joder.

—Cállate Carver —le solté.

—Oye, vale, a ver… —Anders adoptó una posición más dialogante, pero yo me crucé de brazos y le miré con cara de querer pegarle bien fuerte en la nariz —He pecado de confiado, la he cagado, en serio, y te agradezco mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí para devolverme el mapa. Pero estaría bien que…

Suspiré. Parecía que me estuviera rogando clemencia y yo tuviera el mismo poder que el vizconde de Kirkwall para juzgarlo. Ayudé a Carver a levantarse mientras le respondía al mago.

—No te denunciaremos por apóstata, deja de hablar como si fuera tu madre a punto de rebanarte la cabeza por cargarte algo caro.

— ¡¿Cómo que no? —Carver mantenía su brazo apretado en el punto donde le había pegado — ¿Hola? ¿Mago ilegal haciendo magia en un lugar público?

—Aquí ni el Hacedor va a denunciar nada a los Templarios y punto en boca —dije.

—P-pero, hermana.

—Que no, Carver.

Mi hermano apretó los puños y, para mi sorpresa, me gritó con la voz temblorosa.

— ¡Es un puto apóstata, como papá! ¿A caso has olvidado lo que hizo? ¡Hasta Bethany me ha dicho que desearía deshacerse de su magia por culpa de lo que pasó!

Lo miré, dolida. Y no porque me gritara, si no porque tocó donde más daño podía hacer: papá, su fuga, nuestro embargo, conversaciones con Bethany que ni siquiera sabía que habían existido. Pero sobretodo me dolió pensar que estaba fracasando como hermana mayor otra vez, cuando media hora antes parecía que los tres nos lleváramos a la perfección.

—Carver Hawke, pírate. Y mantén la boca cerrada. —Ni siquiera le miré cuando le dije eso, simplemente le solté el brazo que había cogido para ayudarle a levantarse y giré la cara.

Mi hermano dio media vuelta y se marchó de la azotea, dando un portazo. Me quedé un rato en silencio, escuchando las voces lejanas de la gente que disfrutaba de sus últimos minutos del descanso y olvidándome de que Anders estaba a mi lado. Finalmente mi compañero de clase decidió hablar, recordándome su existencia.

—Siento haber visto todo este… todo esto.

Giré mis ojos rápidamente hacia él, con cara de haber sido pillada en una situación comprometida.

—Dilo claro: todo este drama. Mi hermano es un estúpido. Casi tanto como tú. Parece mentira que esta sea la primera vez que te pillen, por muchas llaves que tengas hacer esto aquí es como ponerte la soga en el cuello. Para un apóstata la discreción lo es todo.

—La gente no suele subir aquí arriba —señaló su alrededor mientras seguía: salvo los quince metros cuadrados donde había estado él practicando magia, la azotea estaba llena de salidas de tubos de ventilación, placas solares, respiraderos y vallas metálicas rodeando el lugar. —Durante mi primer curso nadie había forzado la puerta pudiéndome descubrir, y como ya ves a la escuela no la rodea ningún edificio alto en varios centenares de metros a la redonda ni la sobrevuelan aviones o helicópteros. Practicar aquí era más seguro de lo que te piensas, al menos antes de que llegaran a la escuela fereldanos expertos en cerraduras.

Nos miramos mutuamente sin decir nada: yo todavía me sentía abochornada por mi escenita con Carver y supongo que él también, por haber sido el causante de todo aquello aunque no lo quisiera. Apartó la vista y se rascó la perilla antes de continuar hablando, esta vez en un tono más amable.

—Siento meterme donde no me llaman, pero: ¿en tu familia ha habido magia?

Cogí mi mochila del suelo, quedando detrás de Anders, y me la coloqué sobre la espalda. Sinceramente, se acababa de pasar. No era nadie para preguntarme aquello, y sin embargo, algo así fue exactamente lo que le hice a Aveline la primera vez que la conocí: ir y preguntarle cosas personales que a lo mejor no quería contar porque dolían demasiado. Y aunque la pelirroja miembro de la guardia me había respondido, dándome lo que quería pero a cambio dejándome como una cría tonta a la que la curiosidad le había jugado una mala pasada, yo me negaba a contarle nada de mi vida ni que fuera para silenciarlo o hacerlo sentir un estúpido.

— ¿Y qué si es así? ¿Irás a los Templarios a denunciarlo? —Mi pregunta fue acompañado con grandes dosis de sarcasmo, y en seguida me arrepentí de responder de aquella manera.

— ¿Crees que haría algo así? —Anders se había molestado, se le veía en la cara. —Mira, no me conoces, pero hay algo de mí que debes saber: antes me corto un brazo a denunciar nada a un Templario. —Me miró en silencio unos segundos antes de seguir, usando otro tono de voz menos molesto y más explicativo. —Se supone que el Hacedor nos dio la magia a los magos, es un don. Con él puedo sanar o lanzar hechizos útiles y, sin embargo, en esta sociedad se nos caza como a animales de presa y se nos encierra en cárceles del estado.

—Vete a Tevinter —le dije —. Allí que los magos hagan magia de sangre y trafiquen con droga, armas, esclavos y prostitutas está a la orden del día.

—No es allí donde quiero llegar —me respondió, notablemente mosqueado con mi aporte —. El gobierno tevinterano no funciona, pero no por eso en el resto de países debemos vivir encerrados. Los magos deberían tener la libertad para gobernarse a sí mismos y poder tener una vida como otro cualquiera.

Me recordó tanto a papá o a la misma Bethany antes de la fuga de nuestro padre que casi me pongo a gritar y a llorar. Un mago idealista más que quería vivir en un mundo de sueños, otro a la cola del barco de las esperanzas. Me dio rabia escucharlo, y sin embargo, me hizo ver que no le podía culpar de nada porque tenía parte de razón: en el fondo yo también deseaba esa realidad paralela donde los apóstatas pudieran tener vidas normales, porque si fuera así todavía viviríamos en Lothering como una familia unida y feliz. No quería pensar en papá, pero si me paraba a pensar en Bethany y su futuro, veía que yo quería una vida idealista como aquella para ella también.

Y me di cuenta de que no odiaba a papá por querer ser libre, pero sí por abandonarnos; y hubiera preferido mil veces fugarnos de Ferelden con él con los Templarios pisándonos los talones que venir a Kirkwall con mi madre y hermanos en un estado psicológico lamentable por su culpa.

— ¿No te gustaría esta vida para Bethany? —Me preguntó, y abrí los ojos por la sorpresa para luego clavarle una mirada de depredador a punto de matar. —Quiero decir, tu hermano antes la ha nombrado y he supuesto que era maga y que…

—Es mi hermana, y la melliza de Carver. Y que sepas que no tienes derecho a preguntar por mi vida, como sigas por allí tu "santuario secreto de lanzar hechizos" se convertirá en el lugar del crimen perfecto para mí. Así a lo mejor Isabela estará contenta porque los rumores sobre mi serán ciertos.

— ¡Calma, calma, cojo el concepto! —Exclamó con tono conciliador mientras yo rebajaba el veneno que transmitía mi mirada. —Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —Preguntó, mientras apretaba los labios y levantaba las cejas, pensando que era patético que me preguntara por mi nombre a esas alturas —Sólo sé que eres la nueva y que a Isabela le has parecido interesante, cosa que normalmente no es buena.

—Tú llámame Hawke, ¿vale? —Le dije —Es mi apellido, pero me da igual: por mi nombre sólo me llaman mis amigos.

—Entonces Hawke, entendido. Mira, siento todo lo que ha pasado, pero te agradezco la discreción. Y si quieres, puedes hablar con tu hermana, no me importaría practicar algunos hechizos con ella…

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le clavé un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago similar al golpe de Carver, dejándolo tendido en el suelo de igual forma que con mi hermano minutos antes. Entre quejido y quejido, pude escuchar cómo se disculpaba.

— ¡Hacedor, no lo decía en ese sentido! ¡Sólo quería ser amable, hace mucho que no sé de otro apóstata de mi edad o conozco a la pariente de uno! Ahhg, eres una bruta.

—Lo que le faltaba a Bethany: un ejemplo a seguir como el tuyo.

Sin decir nada más le dejé en la azotea, cerrando la puerta tras de mí para volver a clase. Aquel chico me había sacado de mis casillas más de lo recomendado, y sin embargo veía en él una familiaridad asombrosa que me recordara a la época en que nuestro padre estaba con nosotros y le enseñaba conjuros a Bethany mientras yo y Carver observábamos maravillados. Quizá papá y Anders tenían la misma mentalidad, pero el pensar aquello me causaba confusión, porque no sabía si sentir odio o respeto.

Durante el resto del día él no me dirigió la palabra otra vez y yo tampoco quise decirle nada, aunque al menos des de aquel momento dejó de mirarme de forma rencorosa. No le di más vueltas y me limité a esperar que se hiciera la hora de comer para salir del instituto, reencontrarme con mis hermanos y dar por terminado aquél infierno de primer día de clases.

**Notas de la autora: **

Otro título la mar de original, ¡estoy que me salgo! Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo de Kirkwall High, y pido muchas disculpas por el enorme retraso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hace meses que lo tenía escrito y pendiente de corrección. Pero desde septiembre que estoy muy liada con mis clases, y por si fuera poco por las mañanas estoy haciendo prácticas de empresa, por lo que prácticamente no tengo ratos libres. ¡Pero bueno, eso no significa que vaya a dejar de escribir, porque esta historia me gusta mucho y le queda cuerda para rato!

Esto es todo por el momento, quizá esta semana cuelgue el quinto capítulo como disculpa por el inmenso retraso de este cuarto… En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. Empezando el reclutamiento

**Nota Previa:** Este fanfic ocurre en un universo alternativo, supongo que se verá en seguida pero aviso para que no haya confusión al leerlo. Es recomendable haber jugado al videojuego de Dragon Age 2 para entenderlo mejor, aparte de que está narrado en primera persona y siempre en orden cronológico. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Age 2_ y sus personajes, criaturas y términos son propiedad de _Bioware_. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Kirkwall High School. Capítulo 5.**

**Empezando el "reclutamiento".**

Entramos al cuchitril al que llamábamos casa con una atmósfera de incomodidad notable: Carver y yo habíamos evitado hablarnos des de que salimos del instituto, mientras que Bethany intentaba calmar los humos de ambos lo mejor que podía, pero sin demasiados resultados. Dejamos los tres nuestras mochilas en la pequeña sala que hacía de comedor nada más entrar, junto a aquel sofá que parecía caerse a trozos donde nuestro tío miraba la televisión y mientras mi hermana iba a la cocina a contarle a nuestra madre su primer día de clases, mi hermano y yo nos encerramos respectivamente en nuestras habitaciones.

El piso era pequeño, bastante sucio y mal iluminado. El papel de pared caía por zonas al azar como la corteza de los árboles y lo único que parecía estar en un estado decente eran las baldosas del suelo, ya que ninguna estaba rota. Sólo tenía dos habitaciones, una para los hombres de la casa y la otra para las mujeres; cocina, baño y el salón que ejercía de sala de estar, comedor y entrada. No era de extrañar que mamá de ahogara allí, al igual que nosotros, por lo que era normal que acabáramos más fuera de casa que dentro.

— ¡Me voy! ¡Volveré a la hora de cenar! —grité en general, saliendo de mi habitación con ropa de calle mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera, cielo! —Mi madre salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un trapo, seguida por mí hermana — ¿Se puede saber dónde vas? Si hoy Aveline trabaja todo el día, y además, ¿qué ha pasado entre Carver y tú? Podrías entrar a su habitación y hablar con él.

Mi madre me miró con cierta tristeza y no pude hacer otra cosa que desviar los ojos y apretar los dientes. No tenía nada de qué hablar con mi hermano, sabía que pronto ambos nos olvidaríamos del incidente en la azotea del colegio con Anders, pero los chantajes emocionales de mamá solían surgir efecto la mayoría de veces. Y me molestaba bastante no poder reaccionar, pero Leandra Amell era el claro ejemplo de madre que se hace la víctima para que sus hijos desobedientes no tengan otra que sentirse culpables, y encima tenía motivos por ser de ese modo. No la culpaba, para nada, pero era frustrante sentir que mi propia madre pensaba que hacía mal la mayoría de cosas. O al menos era la impresión que me daba.

Gamlen, mi tío, susurró algo en voz baja mientras subía el volumen del televisor y hacía ver que no nos veía. Le miré con desgana y en silencio, preguntándome des de cuándo se había vuelto un hombre tan desagradable. Lo recordaba alegre, emprendedor, con una esposa al lado y una alegre sonrisa a su sobrina de cinco años. Después de eso creo que pocas veces lo vimos, supongo que fue por ese entonces cuando su mujer lo abandonó, se dio a la bebida y al juego y se gastó toda la herencia de mis abuelos, dejando únicamente aquél sucedáneo de piso como lugar donde caerse muerto algún día.

—No ha pasado nada, Carver quería meterse en problemas y yo le he dicho que ni se le ocurra. Luego nos hemos peleado. Además, he quedado con unos amigos que he hecho hoy en el instituto —mentí por partida doble.

— ¡Mentirosa! —La voz de Carver se escuchó fuerte tras la puerta de su habitación, y me indigné al saber que seguía espiándome incluso tras la bronca que habíamos tenido — ¡Ni eso es verdad ni debes haber hecho ningún amigo hoy, a no ser que hayas quedado con tu nuevo novio el que se dedica a jugar a escondidas con cosas que no debe!

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de su cuarto, intentándola abrir, pero al parecer mi hermano hacía fuerza con el pomo del otro lado para que no consiguiera pasar. Empecé a golpear la puerta, cada vez más furiosa.

— ¿Qué haces espiando tras la puerta? ¡Eres un maldito crío! —Le acusé, roja como un tomate del enfado y la vergüenza de saber que mi hermano me había delatado de un modo tan infantil — ¡Y que sepas que el idiota de la azotea no es ni siquiera mi amigo! ¡Que tú salgas con la primera desesperada que te hace caso es comprensible, los idiotas como tú tampoco tienen mucha demanda ni ofrecen demasiado; pero yo tengo un poco de criterio, pedazo de capullo asquero…!

— ¡Hija! ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de este modo? Dices más tacos que un marinero rivaniano, habrase visto… —Ante la regañina de mi madre solté el pomo de la puerta que Carver mantenía cerrada e hice morros, enfurruñada.

— ¡Sois unos críos los dos, él por espiarte y tú por seguirle el juego! —Bethany salió de nuestra habitación riendo a carcajadas mientras me tomaba del brazo —En lugar de dar vueltas por Kirkwall, quédate conmigo en la habitación y ayúdame con la redacción que nos han puesto hoy de deberes.

Miré a mamá y me sorprendí al ver en ella una sonrisa dulce y maternal dirigida a nosotros. Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, que no la veía de esa forma. Así que sintiéndome avergonzada como una niña, me volví hacia Bethany y nos encerramos en la habitación. En seguida confesó que la redacción era inexistente y que me había secuestrado para tener una tarde de hermanas, idea que rápidamente rechacé hasta que Bethany me recordó el significado del concepto 'secuestro' y me chantajeó con decirle a mamá quién era la culpable de que le desaparecieran quince monedas de plata de su monedero. Así que me avergüenza confesar que aquella tarde lo más interesante que hice fue experimentar diversos colores de pintauñas en los dedos de mis pies mientras Bethany me enseñaba un hechizo de sanación nuevo que había aprendido.

Al día siguiente llegué al instituto muerta de sueño por no haber podido dormir bien la noche anterior, y el primero que me sacó de mi estado de somnolencia fue el profesor Varric.

— ¡Buenos días, Hawke! —Me saludó enérgicamente de camino a mi aula mientras yo bostezaba y me desperezaba —Traigo buenas noticias.

— ¿Me va a dar un ataque al corazón ahora mismo y gracias a eso se suspenden las clases hasta nuevo aviso?

—Y así fue como Hawke se convirtió en la heroína del instituto de Kirkwall —bromeó Varric, tras lo cual se puso a reír a carcajadas. No mentiré, su vitalidad se me pegó como la ropa húmeda al cuerpo y me sentí más despierta y con más positividad —. No es eso, pero he hablado con Bartrand y me ha dicho que te perdona lo de la excursión e incluso te sube un poco la nota si cumples un par de condiciones…

La sonrisa de Varric me hizo dudar un momento antes de poder responderle algo coherente.

—Dime que no es nada que me degrade a los ojos de los demás, ni tengo que vestirme con algo más vergonzoso que este uniforme para cumplir las condiciones, ni debo…

— ¡Calma! Mi hermano no es un pedófilo y la propuesta puede interesarte: dice que, si eres capaz de formar un club de estudio con al menos siete miembros, te levanta el castigo y dejará de pedirte expresamente que salgas a la pizarra cuando corrija los deberes.

—Sabes que esto suena a chantaje del bueno, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté, entornando los ojos y clavándole una mirada acusadora al enano.

—No me pongas esa cara, creo que ayer dejé claro que Bartrand y yo no somos ni de lejos los hermanos que mejor se llevan, pero ha sido el único modo para que aceptara dejarte aprobar su asignatura, hablando claro. —Con un suspiro, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta —Hay veces que puede ser un profesor rencoroso y poco imparcial, pero se ve que contigo pretende lucirse. Tienes suerte de no haberle llamado culo de nug apestoso —bromeó finalmente.

—Soy más elegante que eso —respondí con picardía, pero en seguida volví a mostrarme preocupada —. ¿Un club de estudio? ¿Y eso qué demonios es?

—Sencillo: un club escolar como otro cualquiera, parecido al de baloncesto o al de lectura, donde el objetivo es estudiar en grupo. Mientras haya un profesor encargado y el cupo mínimo de alumnos, se puede proponer un club. El de estudio hace años que se disolvió, concretamente unos tres años des de que el cabecilla de éste, mi querido hermano, se graduó. —Se echó a reír y yo suspiré: al parecer, Batrand quería ofrecerme la carga de su querido y ya difunto club de la adolescencia —Yo, por supuesto, seré vuestro profesor encargado. No hará falta ni que estudiéis, mi hermano con que el club se vuelva a fundar ya le sirve, sólo preocúpate de reunir a un mínimo de seis personas sin contarte a ti.

Me llevé una mano a la cara, resignada. El resumen de todo aquello era que tenía que reunir a una pandilla de estudiantes para fundar un club de estudio donde, por supuesto, no se iba a estudiar, ya que la sola idea de crear aquél tipo de club y usarlo para lo que debería usarse me daba nauseas; era como seguirle totalmente el juego al capullo de Bartrand. Así que no podía ir a buscar entre los alumnos que quisieran estudiar en serio, y debía reunir gente que me cayera mínimamente bien con la que debería pasar un mínimo de horas a la semana.

Era una absoluta mierda, casi prefería que la propuesta del profesor de historia hubiera ido acerca de algo ilegal e inmoral. Sin embargo, no me quedaba otra que aceptar, porque Bartrand la había tomado en serio conmigo. Mis dos únicas formas de aprobar su asignatura y, por lo tanto, el curso, eran fundar el club o sacar unas notas tan impecables en historia que el enano fuera incapaz de suspenderme. Y aquello último era imposible.

—Pues qué se le va hacer, no me queda otra… —Respondí completamente derrotada —Ya buscaré por aquí a ver quién se apunta en mi estúpida misión de poder ir a los Caminos de las Profundidades. Al menos sé que mi profesor de lengua favorito me acompañará en esto.

— ¿Ya soy tu favorito? ¡Si ahora vas a hacer clase conmigo por primera vez! —Varric se echó a reír de nuevo, animándome un poco: la noticia del club me había dejado los ánimos por los suelos —Te lo dije, los alumnos están locos y confían en mí. Será mejor que vayas ya para tu aula, voy a buscar un par de cosas en la Sala de profesores y empezamos la clase.

Salí a paso ligero y no paré hasta que me senté en el pupitre, mientras cavilaba posibilidades y nombres de gente en mi cabeza. Desgraciadamente, salvo los nombres de Carver y Bethany, no se me ocurrió a nadie más hasta dejar mi mochila en el suelo: Anders me saludó des de su pupitre con la mano mientras hablaba con su compañera de mesa; Fenris se quitó un auricular para dedicarme un escueto 'hola' e Isabela en seguida posó su inquietante mirada sobre mí des de su asiento.

Podían servir, a lo mejor. Anders me debía un favor por mantener mi boca y la de Carver cerradas, Fenris era solitario y si aceptaba entrar no me molestaría demasiado e Isabela quizá sería capaz de reunir la gente que nos faltaría para completar el cupo del club si mis hermanos se negaban a entrar. Eran los únicos en esa escuela con los que había cruzado alguna palabra, y pensé que no era mala idea hacer el apaño con ellos hasta que encontrara a gente mejor o Bartrand se cansara de obligarme a mantener su club de la adolescencia a flote a cambio de algunos aprobados.

Con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios, urdí una especie de plan en mi cabeza hasta que Varric entró por la puerta para darnos la primera clase de lengua.

**Notas de la autora: **

Vale, soy una vergüenza y debería haberlo colgado antes, pero hasta Navidades no he tenido tiempo libre. ¡En fin, aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo! Es un poco soso, pero no es más que una pequeña pausa antes de que Hawke, al igual que en el juego, se ponga a "reclutar" gente a tutiplén.

El siguiente capítulo está por empezar, así que va a tardar algún tiempo… ¡Pido disculpas! Pero, como viene una parte que tengo muchas ganas de escribir, creo que va a ser largo e interesante. ¡O al menos eso espero!

¡Hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto! ^^


End file.
